The present invention relates to a bushing isolator for electrical lines. More particularly, the present invention relates to a bushing isolator for simultaneous lead-through of electrical lines between two housings or housing parts with complete moisture sealing between front sides of the two housings or housing parts.
In a bushing isolator disclosed in German Patent Document No. DE-A1-38 23 404, a continuous seal is arranged between the flange-like face edges of the housings to form a moisture-tight seal between two housing openings. Electrical cables that lead from the exterior into the interior of the motor housing are injection-molded within the seal, to which pressure is applied on both sides by the continuous face edges of the housings. In a commutator motor, a cover part is locked into place on a brush holder carrier that can be inserted into the motor housing. The seal that surrounds the electrical lines is locked into place or injection-molded onto the outside of this cover part.
In another bushing isolator described in German Patent Document No. DE-A1-38 04 677, a seal disk that covers a face edge of the housing serves as a support surface for a circuit board. External connection lines are soldered to the circuit board.